


all the moments not remembered

by orphan_account



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: "thats on your conscience!", Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, M/M, Space Pirates, alien gng, bee boy brian, bird boy pat, in the words of bdg himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lost to the void, all sense of timewas there no meaning to my life?





	all the moments not remembered

**Author's Note:**

> title & summary: stranded - red vox

The ship's alarms blared through the damaged craft, echoing through Brian's head as he frantically reached for the control panel at the center of the cockpit. 

They've been ambushed, an angry cargo crew chased after the two bandits after they were targeted and looted the day before. Brian thought they'd lost them by now, but apparently he was wrong. 

He'd made mistakes before, but this one could cost him his life.

"FATAL SYSTEM ERROR - DEFENCES DOWN," the screen displayed, before cutting out entirely as the turbulence knocked out the power.

The ship fell into darkness, and Brian squinted as his eyes adjusted to the sudden shift. He could hear the hiss of air escaping as he stumbled blindly around the broken-down spacecraft.

"Pat? Pat, where are you?" He cried out, his ears ringing, a sharp contrast to the eerie silence as he waiting for his partner's response.

After a few moments of waiting in the dark and quiet, panic set in, his cries becoming frantic and desperate.

"Pat, Pat! Please, are you okay? Say something, anything!"

Tears burned at the corner of his eyes as he gripped onto a broken railing, the metal digging into his palms and dripping blood onto the floor.

Brian was about to assume the worst, before he finally heard a shuffling movement, followed by a familiar soft grunt.

Sighing out a shaky breath of relief, Brian tried his best to get to his boyfriend quickly, tripping over rubble and his own feet as he stumbled through the dark. He caught a glimpse of Pat's feathers, a sleek black that caught the starlight in such a beautiful way. 

Pat managed to get up off the floor, shaky from the sudden attack. Just as their eyes met, the power flickered back on as the backup generator kicked in. 

Brian ran at his boyfriend, hugging him close as he tried, and failed, to hold back tears.

Pat let out a huff of laughter and buried his face into the crook of Brian's neck, the soft fluff tickling him in a pleasant way.

"You scared me to death, Pat! Why didn't you answer? I thought..." Brian barely managed to hold back a sob as he gripped Pat tighter.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. I think I blacked out for a bit after the hit. Definitely almost shit myself," he added with a chuckle. He pulled away and looked Brian in the eyes with a loving smile. "Takes more than a blast to take this bird down."

They both laughed, and Brian moved in to kiss his partner.

Everything quaked and seemed to crash down around the two as the forgotten attackers rammed into the side of their old, tattered spacecraft, the metal walls tearing open, the air rushing out and pulling everything along with it.

Everything went quiet as the emptiness of space filled what used to be their home.

Pat held onto Brian's wrist, Brian was holding onto a railing for dear life-- For both of their lives. Brian tried to scream Pat's name, but it was drowned out by the loudness of everything else around them, simultaneously deafening and dead silent. 

Pat's grip was slipping, half his body hanging out of the ship, the vacuum of space stronger than both of their strength combined.

Pat stared up at Brian, letting himself take one last, long look at the man he loves.

He let himself fall away.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this out on my phone in about 30 minutes after having an Idea
> 
> its 1 am it's not great im Sorry
> 
> thamks
> 
> tumblr: patbrian  
> twitter: gilledbert


End file.
